Sailor Moon Sailor stars: Changing history
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: What if wiseman and the dark moon clan weren't the only one ones with the bright idea to go into the past? Tired of failing to the Sailor Senshi, Chaos takes her evil to the past, planning to set a trap for the sailor senshi in the process. Can she win?
1. Battle ground Southhampton

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. I do own Kayla, and the plot.

* * *

A/n: I know what you must be thinking. Another crossover with so many in the works. What is she thinking? Well I write based on inspiration So when it strikes, it strikes. This actually has a timeline in mind for it on the sailor moon end at least. It takes place during the end of stars. Again I'm toying with time and history so yes…. Don't be surprised. That's why its fan fiction. On the Titanic end, this doesn't fallow any movie in particular. I may take quotes here or there or take fictional characters somewhere from any film. While I like James Cameron's 1997 film, it's not the ONLY one out there. And, since I'm not going to include the love story as a focal point between Jack and Rose, no need to fallow it exactly.

* * *

Warning Standard warnings apply. I will be using adult material sprinkled throughout the fic. May include, sex, language violence as well as other forms of adult material. Consider this your warning.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sweat pored off the faces of the figures as they battled through the night. Women clad in short skirts and sailor style suits danced a dance of death between themselves and dark forces trying to ruin the lives of the people of South Hampton. While many had gone to bed, or spent a good majority of their time drinking themselves into nothingness, the girls continued their epic battle.

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!" echoed through the nearly empty streets, a gold light engulfing a dark figure returning the stolen star seed ending the battle. Oman lad in a skimpy blue white and gold sailor outfit took one white gloved hand and used it to wipe off some of the sweat. She turned to the other women breathing a sigh of relief.

"That sure took longer than expected." She commented. "Things are really starting to become difficult." The commenting at this point had become a full out whine by now.

"We should start thinking about trying to get something to eat, and find somewhere to sleep." Another woman commented, her outfit similar in appearance to the first, but darker blues and purples replaced a majority of the gold and red the other girl had.

"I agree with Onei-sama here." the first woman replied.

"You would." another sighed rubbing her ace. But, you have a point, nothing's going to be accomplished at this point. We should get some sleep. Iron mouse won't do anything more tonight." She had long blond hair, but unlike her two friends, her hair wasn't in an odango style. Instead a red bow held it partly up.

Those were the last words the group spoke before they vanished from the rooftop in which they had been fighting only moments before. The sun would be up shortly, and the search for Iron Mouse would have to continue early in the morning.

* * *

The sun rose way to early in the opinion of one young sixteen-year-old girl. She tossed and turned in the bed, trying to return to the land of sleep, despite her roommates attempts to pry her out of bed. The smell of food wafted in causing the girl to drool. "Usagi… time to get up." Entered her semiconscious state.

"pfft… go away…" a voice mumbled in Japanese a pillow coming to rest over a mop of brown hair. "It's too early Minako-chan. I don't want to get up."

"Weather you like it or not, we have to Usagi-chan." Minako insisted prying the pillow from her friend's grip. "We have to take a sweep of the city and make sure Iron Mouse, or one of her 'friends' hasn't set up base here, or have you forgotten our mission?"

"To hell with the fucking mission. I want to sleep damn it. Now get lost." Usagi hissed sitting up to snatch the stolen pillow from her friend's fingers. "Go bother someone else."

Minako rose an eyebrow at her friend's choice of words. Usagi usually didn't resort to such words, but Minako had done the worst thing possible—wake Usagi at sunrise. A crime to end all crimes.—At least in Usagi's personal opinion. And, of course as Moon Princess she insisted her opinion out-ranked anyone else's. She could not be more wrong, but talking to Usagi before breakfast was nearly impossible.

"Fine then." Minako replied deciding the moon rabbit wasn't worth the argument. "Kayla's going to eat the entire breakfast leaving you with nothing."

Usagi shot out of bed a few moments after Minako had left the brown-haired woman to her own devices. She quickly changed into her school uniform tossing her pajamas into her sub-space pocket for safe keeping. The one good thing about being a sailor senshi was the fact she had the ability to keep whatever she wanted on her at all times calling on anything she wanted with nothing more then a simple thought. Such a life. However, now that she had dressed, Usagi realized she had been tricked into getting up early for nothing. Her elder sister, Kayla, was still sleeping and Minako hadn't woken her from her slumbers. However, Minako had ordered in and breakfast was waiting for her. "Why did you get me up and let Kayla sleep in?"

"Because you take too long to get started. We have an entire city to cover, and I would like to get as much accomplished before lunch if possible." Minako countered running a brush through her hair.

"Point taken." Usagi huffed polishing off the breakfast. She was aware some needed to be saved for Kayla, but the older girl would just have to fend for herself. Usagi was none to pleased to be drug up and out of bed early enough to rise with the sun quite literally. However, she had to admit the view from the hotel room was amazing. She could clearly see the docks and the ships. It wasn't the beach, but she could still see the ocean which reminded her so much of home. It also gave her a fair view of the city, and a good look at Titanic sitting and waiting for passengers.

Usagi had to stop and think for a minute. They had not been time hopping. Though at first when the assignment had been handed down that was what it felt like. Galxia, the dark sailor senshi, who had been in search of "true star seeds", had vanished from twenty-first century Tokyo. Her ware about had remained unknown, until a white-haired woman calling herself Iron mouse had been spotted in the past taking star seeds from the humans. That had been what sent them on this wild goose chase in the first place. Usagi hated every living second of that, but she had no other choice. It had been agreed the sailor senshi split up and tend to threats when and where they occoured. So if that meant going back into the past, then that's exactly what they had to o.

Just being in the past itself presented a long list of risks. Every move they made shaped the future. This included their own. Interaction, while impossible to avoid, was advised to be kept to a minimal, and not to stick around long enough to be remembered. Usagi hated this fact, but she hardly listened.

"Usagi time to go." Minako called dawned in her guise as Sailor Venus. Normally she would have chosen less revealing attire for the time period, but with all the fuss surrounding the madin voyage of Titanic departing at Noon, she needed to quickly comb the city. In human form this would be nearly impossible. No, she required the grace and speed her senshi powers afforded her despite the fact it would easily attract attention, very much unwanted attention. However, Minako saw no other choice, urging Usagi to do the same thing.

Usagi looked none too pleased by the suggestion. Her sailor senshi outfit didn't exactly scream subtle either. In fact if Minako stood out as sailor Venus, then as Eternal Sailor Moon Usagi might as well be a walking neon sign. Her outfit had a shorter skirt, three layers of colors in the skirt, starting with a bright gold, flaring out to yellow and blue. She wore more white than most, with a gold brooch in the center of her outfit, and to make things worse her back sported a pair of white useless wings that only slowed her down. She would do better strutting around stark naked with only the wings. Perhaps then she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe she could scan the city and return to the hotel before Minako and spare herself the embarrassment of being laughed at by the masses as they commented on her desired attire choice, or watch as a majority of men tried to advert their eyes from her legs, or very shapely chest. While her chest was covered, it was amplified by the position of the front bow, which drew a lot more attention to it. When fighting Usagi paid no mind to her attire, but walking around she felt like a cheap slut. And, that was back in her own time. Sluts here walked around more dressed than she.

* * *

During the patrol of the city, Eternal Sailor Moon had gotten separated from Sailor Venus. Trying to find her way back to the dock, the young moon princess found herself caught in a sea of moter cars, carriages, and people of all shapes and sizes trying to reach their destination or seeing off a loved one. A majority of the crowd swarmed around the Titanic as the final boarding calls were being made and the gang ways had been detached from the ship. Remembering something Minako had said, Sailor Moon raced up the third-class gang way. She had hoped to find her friends somewhere inside. However, once again her lack of attention had ended up being her greatest downfall. She took one leap, and nearly missed.

Sixth officer James Moody had just finished helping with the boarding of third-class passangers, and was preparing to close the door when out of nowhere a woman came running in his general direction. Before he could open his mouth to ask her questions, she had made the leap and missed. Not wanting to risk a possible death, he reached out and pulled the floundering girl on board. "Your name misses?"

Usagi blinked in surprise as she found herself standing on somewhat solid ground. She had apparently managed to make it on board thanks to this handsome stranger who had saved her from an untimely death. She panted trying to refill her lungs from the sprint, barely hearing as she had been asked a question. "Arigatou." She said gratefully.

"Your name miss?" James repeated thinking in the heat of the moment she hadn't heard.

Usagi blinked a second translating his words in her head. Her sister, Kayla, spoke English all of the time around her, but Usagi could barely understand her much less a stranger. "Nani?" she asked.

By this point, James found himself getting slightly annoyed. Did she even understand a word he was saying? Based on the past two failed attempts at getting her name, he would have to assume no. However, he couldn't let the young lady pass without knowing who she was. Based on her manner of dress, he didn't know what to think. He couldn't even determine her social standing, but assumed her to be third-class due to where she had been attempting to board. "May I see your ticket?" He had to at least give it one more shot right?

Sailor Moon blinked a blank expression marring her features for a moment. She just finished translating the question about her name, and now this officer had asked her another question. What did he honestly expect from her? Did he think if he kept asking questions she would eventually understand him? "Sailor Moon." Usagi replied pointing to herself.

Now it was James' turn to look confused. Did this young woman calling herself Sailor Moon expect him to honestly believe that was her given name? "May I see your ticket?" he repeated trying to get somewhere, but so far didn't appear to have any luck.

"Ticket?" Usagi repeated. Of course she would need to have a ticket in order to board. Wait why would she need a ticket if she planned to search the ship and then get right back off?

"Yes miss, I need to see your ticket." James repeated sighing inwardly to himself. They had barely left port and already a passenger was making every effort to stress him out

Usagi yelped as passengers trying to get to their cabins had pushed and bumped her around sending her on a one way trip to the ground. Her rear end was sore and her back would soon be as well. However, she might as well humor the man. Perhaps she would mysteriously have a ticket. Unless a voyage on the grandest ship in the world was not meant to be in her, or her friend's travel plans. Seeing as her attire left no room for pockets, Usagi slipped her hand down her "dress" in hopes of finding a ticket in her sub-space pocket, or bra whichever came first. However, all she could find, an I.D. giving her true human name. Sighing she resigned herself to her fate and presented the card.

"This isn't a ticket." James repeated. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me if you cannot produce a proper ticket."

Usagi shook in fear. What was she going to do? She could feel the ship moving under her feet, and it didn't take long for her to realize that the ship was leaving port. As this fact hit home, Usagi started to panic. "No, no , no! she started crying, before her words reverted to one real long loud shreek that echoed through the length of the ship. James along with several passangers and crew being forced to cover their ears in a desperate attempt to what remained of their hearing.

"Please miss, calm down." James attempted to call in hopes of getting the woman calling herself Sailor Moon to stop the crying. "I mean you no harm, I only wish to ask you some questions."

Sailor Moon only started crying harder as the reality of her situation sunk in. She couldn't think of a way out, and in the midst of her tears she hadn't realized she had caught a break. No one could approach her in this state, but she had also frozen herself in place with her own fear.

* * *

Meanwhile Minako had been searching all over for Usagi waking Kayla to help with the search. When Minako had returned, she half expected Usagi to be waiting in the hotel either trying to order room service or attempting to get back to sleep. The moon princess often did not like waking with the sun, but Minako knew it had to be done. Kayla had no luck in locating Usagi, but her sister's screams had caught her attention.

While Usagi had been too far away, Kayla could feel the emotions her younger sibling gave off from her distressed mind. It was part of a bond the two shared as family. One that would help locate the moon bunny. "Usagi's gone and gotten herself in trouble." Kayla informed the senshi leader. "I can't be certain, but I have a feeling someone is going to go deaf unless Usagi wares herself out first."

Minako nodded. "You don't think she's aboard one of the ships?" the thought occoured to her just then. "I told her we'd search the Titanic before it left port, but I got held up by some idiot and had lost track of Sailor Moon."

"We have to get on that ship." Kayla said. Minako gasped in surprise.

"She wouldn't have?" Minako asked, but one look from the elder moon princess confirmed their worst fears. Usagi had stowed away, and had gotten cot just as they were leaving port. "If she gets caught, the ship's not to far is it?"

"I don't know, with a ship that size…"

Minako nodded as she and Kayla made their way to the Titanic, via the only option open to them. Teleportation. The two senshi had agreed to split up in the event usagi somehow had not managed to get caught, but based on the screeching they could hear, she had and would need her sister and friend to bale her out.

Kayla had landed rather ungracefully in the middle of what appeared to be the first-class lounge area. In front of her was the grand staircase. However, she hadn't the time to admire its butey as people were passing through trying to get to their rooms after standing on the deck waving to loved ones as the ship left South Hampton. This meant Kayla would have to run.

If it was anything Kayla hated more than anything, it was running and hiding. As Sailor Gwaten running was not as difficult, but she would not be able to hold the transformation forever. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she had found a hiding space. It was behind some stairs, not the best, but not the worst spot. Titanic sure had a lot of them, so getting out of her hiding spot would be next to impossible. However, she had been left with no other choice.

Feeling a strong sense of weakness overcome her, the elder moon princess pressed her body against the wall allowing her transformation to fade. This left her clad in a T-shirt that read "I don't do mornings", and a pair of jeans. Not exactly early twentieth century clothing for a woman, but it was something that covered her completely. Well save for her shoes, but it didn't matter. At least she wasn't in a pair of shorts.

As Kayla waited for activity to die down she had forgotten one little detail. Her cell phone. It wasn't something she thought much about considering the only people capable of calling her would be her friends, but no one would be stupid enough to attempt that would they? Usagi might, but wait she'd stopped crying. Kayla's phone rang and the only thing she could think was: "Shit".


	2. Getting caught

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Titanic or sailor moon. I do however own the plot and Kayla. Not sure if she will appear in this chapter or not, but I also don't own the character Rina/Sailor Dragon Star. She belongs to a good friend of mine.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long author note in the first chapter, but I had a lot to say. Again I mean no disrespect to those who lived and died during the sinking of the Titanic. I'm not basing the story off of anything in particular, though I did enjoy the films.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Kayla felt her breath in her throat as she rushed to silence the device before it drew more attention to her. The last thing any of them needed, was for every single one of them to get caught. Pressing herself even harder against the wall, the brown haired moon Princess dared not even blink fear of getting caught freezing her in place. However, luck did not appear to be on her side as she had heard footsteps approaching her location.

Fifth officer Harold Lowe had been doing his rounds ensuring things were in order now that Titanic had left port. So far everything appeared normal, but a sound caught his attention. It sounded like music, but it did not sound like any music he had heard before. His eyes took a quick scan of the area, but again he appeared puzzled by the source. Reports had been floating around about possible stow aways, and a faint possibility that one of them had caused the sound seemed highly likely. Though only one had been confirmed. Shaking his head, he turned to head back upstairs finding nothing in the hall he had been searching until…

Kayla tried with shaking hands to turn her phone completely to vibrate. However, the fear of being caught caused her palms to sweat and she dropped her phone. The device skidded across the floor coming to a stop inches from harold's feet. A flashlight flashed in Kayla's general direction, but had somehow missed her. Dropping to her hands and knees, slinking across the floor much like a snake would, Kayla inched her way to where her phone landed in hopes of reaching it. But, as her fingers grazed the device, she had been spotted.

Harold had not been completely convinced the hall was clear, so decided to take another sweep of it to be certain. However, he certainly did not expect to find a girl trying to snake her way through the halls. "Alright come on out of there." He ordered his light on the figure sprolled out on the floor.

Kayla jumped to her feet as quickly as her body would allow snatching her fallen phone in the process. Placing her hands behind her back she slid the phone from hand to hand until she reached the holster on her hip. She had managed to put the device on vibrate, preventing the ringtone from causing too much trouble. Though if she had to venture a guess, it was her ringtone that caused trouble for her in the first place. "Yes sir." She said quickly her hands at her sides once her cell phone was secured.

Harold blinked eyeing the girl up and down. She sure didn't look like any of the women he usually saw. For one a majority of them chose to wear dresses or skirts, but this one was waring pants. And, from what he could tell they looked like they had been designed for a woman. Her shirt was faded, but again not exactly something he would see on a typical woman either. Of course this woman did not look much like a typical woman. Aside from her odd choice in attire, she had short sholder-length hair, and the only thing that made her stand out as a woman was the size of her chest. Harold looked up at her and spoke, "What brings you down here?"

Now it was Kayla's turn to look confused and at a loss for words. She should have seen this one coming, but she hadn't. "I got lost and…" she finally spoke trying to come up with some believable excuse. However, what could she say that wouldn't dig her into a deeper whole?

"Where were you trying to go?" Harold asked. "I may be able to assist you."

And, there she had done it again. She had started the perfect lie, but was able to come up with a proper ending. What she was supposed to say? "Well, actually I'm not quite sure. I was looking for my sister, but we must have gotten separated."

Harold nodded. "What is her name? "

Kayla wasn't sure how to answer yet again. He honestly felt her a passanger, and she was failing to lead him on. She couldn't give Usagi's name especially if the moon rabit was still sailor moon, and she couldn't answer with sailor moon. He would simply think her crazy. "Well um…."

However, before Kayla could dig herself deeper, James appeared dragging a wimpering sailor moon behind him. "We caught the—" he started to say noticing Kayla for the first time. He too looked confused, but was unable to comment to busy trying to restrain Usagi.

"Sailor Moon for god sakes, no one's trying to hurt you." Kayla begun, the officer and Usagi unknowingly providing her a way out of the whole she had started to dig. "You must really quit your childish games this instent." Kayla scolded in English.

Sailor Moon stopped trying to get away running to hug her elder sibling despite the fact James had a firm grip on her arm. However, he did not count on Usagi's strength should she chose to use it. Which she did, forcing him to let go or be drug along with her. "Onei-sama! I am so happy to see you."

"You are in big trouble young lady." Kayla growled. "Remind me to ground you when we get home."

"Onei-sama, aren't you happy to see me?" Usagi asked wimpering ready to start another round of water works. James, who had been there for her first tear-fest took two steps back and covered his ears in preparation for this second round.

"One girl cannot possibly be—" Harold started being forced to do the same in an attempt to protect his hearing as well. The only one not cringing was Kayla, who looked more annoyed if possible. Sailor Moon couldn't tell if this was an act to get them out of trouble, or if she was really that angry. However, looking up with tear-filled eyes gave her the answer only making her cry harder.

"I do believe those gentlemen would care to retain their hearing Sailor Moon. I would advise you to stop this right now; I am not in the mood for this behavior."

Sailor Moon stopped and sniffed, "But, Onei-sama… that man says I'm in trouble and I didn't do anything wrong."

"Because of your antics we both are in trouble." Kayla quipped "Because of you sneaking around where you don't belong I could not find you in time."

"I don't understand." Usagi said looking around at the two officers.

Kayla turned her attention to the two men, "I am sorry about all of this, but in reality Sailor Moon over here and I do not belong here. She had gotten separated from me wishing to explore. By the time I had found out it had been too late, the ship had left port with the both of us unable to get off."

"You are stowaways?" Harold asked eyeing both the girls. "You do understand how serious that is don't you?" he inquired looking at both the girls.

"Yes I do sir, however I highly doubt my younger sibling understands her actions. While I'm aware of what we may face, I take full responsibility for her actions as well as my own and will pay any fees and or damages caused by her or myself." Kayla replied.

Even though Kayla didn't dress like a typical woman might, her actions and behaviors suggested she belonged in first-class, which confused both junior officers greatly. However, they had a job to do regardless of how it got done. "Both of you will need to come with us. Please do not fight us, it will only worsen the problem.

"Yes sir." Kayla responded, and unlike Usagi did not make a sound when Harold took her by the wrists and led her up the stairs. By the second flight, Kayla could feel the burn starting in her right leg making it feel like a led weight. As they climbed higher, Kayla's health only declined further. Usagi could see this, but did not understand why Kayla did not speak up. Normally she would say something.

Usagi decided to stop fighting the young officer eyes locked on her sister. What could she mean? In truth usagi was trying to translate things that had been said. From Kayla's tone she understood they both were in trouble. But, in reality Usagi understood every word spoken. She had only played dumb in order to get out of trouble.

However, as they reached the boat deck, with only a few more feet to go to reach the bridge, Harold couldn't help but notice the limp in Kayla's walk, the shake in her step, and her heaving breathing things she had not been doing when found, and he stopped to get a better look at her. Sweat beeds ran down her face, and her skin looked slightly flushed. Taking a hold of one arm, he turned her to face him completely. Despite the fact she was sweating, she shook at the same time as if shivering. He might not know much about medicine, but none of that looked right."Why did you not say you were ill?" Harold inquired.

"I'm not." Kayla replied. "Well, at least not in the way it appears. I have a long list of health concerns, but I don't speak of them as I do not wish to be viewed as insane. Or, it would be quite possible I would not have been believed."

Harold nodded looking to his fellow officer. Usagi had been giving the man a hard time, even more so now that Kayla's health had distracted them. Once again she prayed for an opening to get her out of trouble. Yet, Luck was not on the moon rabbit's side. "Please." Usagi begged. "I have to help her."

"Stop struggling." James replied forcing himself not to bite Usagi's head off for her behavior. "You are not making things easy on yourself based on your behavior. My partner will see that your sibling receives medical care, but that does not get you off the hook."

"Please, do not trouble yourselves. You have nothing in which to concern yourselves." Kayla replied, trying to act as if everything was normal. Her condition had not improved, but she barely noticed. If anything it had gotten worse, but Kayla had made no indication of this being so. Usagi could cause damage if not restrained, and it appeared their goal had been not that far of a distance.

The two men exchanged a look with one another, Harold holding Kayla firmly by one arm pulling her along side him instead of holding her hands behind her back and quite literally pushing her forward. Despite the size of the ship, it was a ship and news traveled fast. By the time the men reached their goal, The master-at-arms awaited them a pair of handcuffs at the ready. He had expected only one, but two had appeared. Eyeing the girls, The master-at-arms restrained Usagi forcing her in a seat seeing as out of the two she appeared to be the flight risk. The two officers positioned themselves in the event should either girl try and run, they would be ready to restrain them.

Captain Smith appeared in the doorway eyeing the two men and the women seated in two of the chairs. One had her hands restrained behind her back, while the other did not. "What is the meaning of this? Word is going around we have stowaways on board. How could this have happened?"

"We have managed to catch them sir." Officer Lowe spoke up.

Captain Smith eyed both the girls. Usagi was still clad as Eternal Sailor Moon. Her skirt left nothing to the imagination, and it was hard looking at her. She was considered half naked even sitting. Kayla was a little more dressed, but still oddly. Women often did not ware shirts with printing, or pants. She had both. However, with her legs covered, it was a little less akward. "Do you realize that stowing away is a crime? Its almost as bad as breaking and entering."

"Yes sir." Kayla replied. "I realize that, however that was not my intent when boarding. I had been looking for someone, but was unable to find them or my way off in time."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Usagi protested Kayla's eye starting to twitch. The moon rabbit had tried her hand at English, her wine making it even more difficult to understand. "I just."

Kayla shot Usagi a glare for her stupidity. She wanted to say something, but bit her tongue to keep from scolding the princess. Though she knew she should because Usagi was not that smart.

"I just… got lost."Usagi finished in a wimper.

Kayla shook her head. "Sailor Moon I would advise you to keep quiet. Your English is not exactly that great, and you could easily insult someone." She could not refrain herself from speaking. Usagi was quickly starting to give the elder princess a headache.

"I'm a princess. Does that not account for anything?"

"Do you have money to pay your fair?" Captain Smith cut in.

"Well…. No…" Usagi replied. "Kayla did volunteer to pay though."

Kayla could see a spot on the wall in front of her. With each word Usagi spoke, the urge to beat her head against it grew stronger and stronger. "Yes, I did say I would take responsibility for my actions, and pay any fines or fees that would be required of me. I am aware of what charges I may face once we land in the next port, however I can not take back what I've done. It was an honest mistake, and I'm aware I must pay for that mistake. Sailor Moon's actions are purely her own and she had been warned. She made her choice, I will not take responsibility for her actions."

Usagi started to cry again, both officers in the room straining to keep themselves as stiff as boards. Both junior officers had seen first-hand what effect Usagi's tears could produce, but their eardrums as well as everyone elses' in the room had been doomed to suffer the same fate. "Onei-sama when we were found you offered then, what changed your mind?" Usagi sobbed.

"The fact I always end up taking responsibility for your actions. If you and our other friend had gotten separated you should have simply returned to the hotel. I don't care to clean up your messes, you're on your own this time." Kayla scolded in low tones controlling her anger, however it was obviously restrained.

"Seeing as nothing more can be done until we land in Cherbourg, you two young ladies are our guests. I trust you can keep out of trouble until then?" Captain Smith looked at both girls, but more so at Usagi who had not stopped crying. How he managed to be heard over her talking forever remained a mystery. His words along with those spoken by Kayla, only serving to cause her to cry even louder.

"Would you please stop the crying?" Captain Smith was trying to get usagi to stop, but he was having no luck. Well, until, Kayla annoyed with Usagi's water works, reached over and smacked her sibling on the side of the head. The physical pain from the smack distracted the girl long enough to forget why she had been crying.

"owww Onei-sama, why did you do that?" Sailor Moon moaned trying to rub her head where she had been hit, only to be reminded her hands were still restrained behind her back. "You didn't have to you know."

"You wouldn't stop crying. I had to do something. Not everyone's a fan of nearly losing their hearing." Kayla shot back at Sailor Moon not stopping to care who may or may not be listening. She had stopped caring at this point.

"You could have found anoth—" Usagi started, but quickly shut her mouth as a could shiver ran down her spine. She looked over at Kayla, who while unrestrained, wore the same stunned expression on her face. One of both knowing, fear and helplessness. One Sailor Moon felt all too well in situations where she could not transform. However, unlike Kayla Sailor Moon was still in transformation using the last trick up her sleeve to free herself from her handcuffs. The metel restraints fell to the deck with a clatter, Sailor Moon nearly flying out of the room Sixth Officer Moody hot on her trail.

Kayla, who had remained sitting, slapped her forehead pretending to be still annoyed by her "sister's" behavior. She felt the dark feeling that came with the threats that fallowed them constantly, but knew unless she were left to her own devices could do nothing. At this point, even as Sailor Gwaten Kayla felt helpless. On a ship out in the middle of the sea, she would have a limited space to fight. Someone could be drug in and killed in the crossfire. There would be no way to isolate herself and any of the phages that could possibly attack them.

* * *

Iron Mouse had appeared on the ship dawning her guise as a moving picture director. Back in the future, she acted as a producer of television, but seeing as television had yet to be invented, she switched her profession to moving pictures otherwise known as silent films. It had worked and everyone welcomed her on board save for Sailor Moon who had run out on deck shouting a string of colorful words in Japanese at the second-class woman.

"You really must calm down Miss Moon." James urged finally reaching the loud moon rabbit. Her actions had caused passengers to stop and stair, most of the men trying to hide their eyes. Being on a higher deck, those on the lower decks got a good view of Usagi's legs, and the shortness of her skirt. Some could see the underside of said skirt every time the wind blew just a little bit.

"We can't let that woman stay on board. She's responsible for trying to kill several people." Sailor Moon whimpered trying to get Moody to listen to her.

"That's enough out of you. You can't go around like that. Do you understand?" James asked not expecting a reply.

"What about the people?"

James simply shook his head escorting Usagi back inside. "Stay here. You can't go out on deck dressed like that. I'll have someone keep an eye out for her, but…. You either have to change your clothes or stay inside."

Usagi nodded allowing her transformation to fade. She stood in front of both the officers clad in her school Uniform. No longer Sailor Moon she stood before them as Tsukino Usagi. "I changed my clothes happy now?" Usagi announced.

Both James and Harold blinked trying to comprehend what just happened. A completely different person stood before them. How was this possible? Could the woman calling herself Kayla pull a similar, if not the same trick?" "Can I go out on deck now?" Usagi wined snapping the men into reality.

Kayla's hand met her forehead for that second time that day. "Usagi you really are an idiot."

Once again both officers exchanged glances before looking at Usagi now clad in her school's uniform. "Usagi?" they both said stunned.

* * *

As the ship reached Cherbourg , France the turn out was about the same. Hundereds and thousands swamped the dock waiting for the Titanic's arrival into port. Night had fallen, and most passengers who boarded in South Hampton, were in their respective dining rooms having dinner. The ship itself having been delayed an hour or so due to a near-colision with the S.S. New York who's ropes had snapped sending the smaller ship on a one way course for a crash. Due to some quick thinking on the part of those in the wheelhouse, the ships avoided colliding. Though the delay made vary many people less than happy.

Kayla never spoke up. By the time the ship docked she was bordering on consciousness, and had been taken to the ship's medical ward until docking procedures would be completed. She and Usagi would be escorted off once all the passengers who were disembarking, or boarding had done so. No need to cause a scene on the first night out.

After a brief stay in the ship's medical ward, along with a few shots of glucose. Kayla had started to come around tired, but otherwise coming out of it quite well. Allowing her blood sugar to drop so low she bordered on the edge of life probably wasn't the smartest move she could have made, but it wasn't the best either. She should have spoken up, but admitting she had medical issues sometimes was not easy to talk about. Being arrested for stowing away aboard a ship, having to be scorted off, and facing charges for the crime did not present the ideal cermstances in which to tell of her medical history, most of which could not be proven without the various scans to prove her theories. Meaning, once more this put Kayla at the mercy of so many. Usagi had not been the slightest bit helpful, as she had spent a majority of her time trying to explore the ship giving all of the officers a hard time when the word "no" had been used.

On the dock, one very annoyed red-haired woman stood waiting for the ship to start loading passengers. She had been asked to provide some back up to the other senshi on board the Titanic and hopefully secure Sailor Moon Sailor Gwaten and Sailor Venus perment passage on board the ship. Venus had been the only one out of the three not caught, but if need be this woman had the means to secure her a spot. She could only hope the remaining two, more particularly Sailor Moon, had not done anything to get herself in trouble. Doing so would not bode well.

When the assignment had been handed down, the woman was less than pleased. She was angry with being "ordered" to take on the task. As far as she was concerned, even though she bore the status of a royal guard to the white moon kingdom and its remaining royal figures, she despised it stating that she served no one, making her a woman with no purpose. Not once stopping to consider had it not been for the white moon Princesses she would not be living now. That detail always remained hidden in the back of her mind, refusing to acknowledge that those who hurt her in a past life were responsible for this second chance. Instead she chose to remain bitter at the world, acting like she had no worth. Perhaps this voyage would teach her something new.

As people started boarding, the red-haired woman slowly moved forward. ::Here goes nothing.:: she thought.


	3. A Change in plans

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Titanic. I do own Kayla. And, Rina/Dragon Star belongs to my good friend Rina.

* * *

A/n: I know this doesn't have much Sailor moon action in it, but it will eventually. After all this is only the third chapter.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. See chapter one for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Once again Usagi found herself with her hands restrained behind her back. After flashing the second and third class passengers, she had been taken to the master-at-arms office to await their arrival in Cherbourg where she along with Kayla would be escorted off. Why Sailor Venus had not come to their rescue, Usagi did not know, but could safely assume it was to avoid being caught, or she was at the hotel back in Southhampton unaware of her, or Kayla's whereabouts. The later did not seem as likely considering when Usagi had left the hotel with Minako Kayla had been sound asleep. So it was also safe to assume the pop idol had found a hiding spot and was waiting for the right time to start a search of her own.

Once the boarding of the passangers had been complete, Usagi and Kayla would be escorted off to face punishment for stowing away on board the "unsinkable" ship. Usagi herself unaware of where Kayla had ended up. After all it had been her smart remark to Sixth Officer Moody that prompted the decision to detain the young moon princess until the arrival in Cherbourg. However, as she had been led through the decks to reach the boat deck, she could not help but try and plead her case. Of course this landing on deaf ears. Sixth Officer Moody already partly deaf due in large to the two, now three tear-fests that resulted in ear-splitting screaming What damage to his hearing remained unknown, but he had stopped trying to hide from the sound. "Oh come on." Usagi sniffed. "I only snuck on board for your protection."

As Sailor Dragon Star approached the deck she could see a figure being escorted to a nearby gangway. In the light provided by the ship and the darkness from the night sky, she could barely see who it was, but the all fimular wine could not be mistaken for anyone other than Tsukino Usagi herself. Sailor Pluto had been unable to provide details to where Usagi, Kayla and Minako might be exactly, but one of the three had made themselves known. The loudest by far, Tsukino Usagi a.k.a Sailor Moon. ::At least they should not be to hard to find.:: Dragon star thought carefully approaching Usagi.

Before Usagi could even blink she felt a hand collide with her face. She stopped trying to plead her case only to stair wide-eyed at the woman before her. "What did you do that for?" Usagi wimppered another batch of tears well on its way.

"I think you know. You should know better then that. I know you're usually not this stupid." Dragon star hissed her eyes dead-locked on Usagi's whose shimmered with tears.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong. I only did what Minako-chan said to do." Usagi wimpered. "Please tell me you're here to get me out of this mess."

"I don't know if I can Usagi. I don't know exactly what happened." Dragon Star admitted a hand reaching for the bridge of her nose, praying by rubbing the area it would rid her of the headache that had quickly started to form. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't really know. I have been down below decks for the past few hours. I kind of flashed some second and third-class passengers." Usagi admitted. "Well according to to Moody-san anyway." She stated. "My skirt was apparently way to short.

Dragon star rose her hand in the air and slapped Usagi a second time the force much stronger then the first. The blow actually caused Usagi's head to jerk a red mark appearing where the red-haired woman struck. "Baka…" she growled. "I'll ask you again, where is your sister?"

"She should be along any minute miss." James spoke up having understood Dragon star who had been speaking in English save for one or two Japanese words tossed in. "If you're referring to the woman who looks like an older version of Usagi, she's been resting for the past few hours. She blacked out shortly after questioning, and the doctor on board isn't certain why. He'd injected her with fluids and has kept her in the medical ward until we landed. She too will be escorted off for stowing away."

Dragon Star had to take a deep breath to get her emotions under control. It would be just like Kayla to not mention any health concerns in regards to her, or feel so bad about whatever crime she had unknowingly committed to forget to eat. She had lucked out this time, but the fear that Kayla may never say anything did not sit well with her, and if nothing else Dragon Star would have to speak with the girl to ensure she didn't have a repeat episode.

"She should be up here shortly miss." Moody offered breaking the red-haired woman from her thoughts.

"If I may I would like to speak with the young lady before she leaves. Its quite urgent I do so." Dragon Star pleaded plans of changing first completely gone out the window.

James looked at Dragon Star in confusion. She looked oddly similar to how Usagi had when the two had first met, or it could be assumed. The red hair didn't look all that natural and the way she wore her coat, it appeared she was trying to hide something underneath. However, he could not judge her. "Very well, but it must be brief. Her and her sister's appearance has put us behind schedule yet again. We are trying to avoid yet another unexpected dely.," James remarked uncertain if he should allow the two women to converse. The schedule was quite tight as it was.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Usagi protested as she quickly realized she was being ignored. "At least release me so I can rub my face."

"Miss Tsukino, you are in deep enough as it is, might I suggest you refrain from speaking unless you wish to dig yourself in deeper." James shot the moon rabbit a look as he spoke. Apparently he hadn't been falling for her tricks anymore than Sailor Dragon star had only moments ago. However, his words seemed to have some kind of effect as Usagi had simply lowered her gaze eyes shining with unshed tears. No doubt she would start crying again, and hopefully by then she would no longer be his problem. With a nudge from behind, Usagi slowly begun moving forward dragging her feet in the process.

The dam of emotions begun to swirl within her, trying not to spill over. However, all efforts to hold it back failed and she found herself on her knees tears falling like a waterfall body shaking as sobs overtook her wiry frame. However, this time the crying was surprisingly void of the shrill shrieking that usually accompanied the tears.

James could not help but look down at his charge tempted to jerk her back to her feet, but seeing her state he could not bring himself to do it. He knew he should hall her to her feet and put her in the hands of the police, but his eyes remained fixed on the shaking mass at his feet. He wanted to tell her to stop crying, and she had nothing to be afraid of, but he begun to wonder why she suddenly had this effect on him. "Come on Miss Tsukino." He urged placing a hand on Usagi's shaking shoulder.

Usagi's gaze shifted to meet his. Despite her eyes were red from tears, it was the look she had given him that made the young officer's blood run cold. Her eyes appeared almost lifeless, helpless hopeless along with a range of emotions, fear standing strong against the rest of emotions flwing through that gaze. It made his stomach twist, and instinctively he took a step back. Her eyes had been filled with so much hope, and life when they had first met, and now if it were not for the sea of emotion swirling in their depths, it looked as if he looked into the eyes of a corpse.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps approaching quickly drew attention away from the crumpled mess that was Usagi. Kayla had come into view a limp quite obvious in her step. Brown eyes were half closed as she had been escorted on deck. Dragon Star, who had been about to say something more to Usagi, caught sight of Kayla and excused herself to speak with the other women. "Officer, I am aware that she is about to be escorted off, but if I may exchange a few words? This should only take a moment."

Harold, who had been assigned the task of retrieving Kayla and escorting her to the gang way nodded, easing the woman into a nearby deck chair that had not yet been folded for the night. He had intended giving the woman a moment's rest, seeing as she seemed to tire despite spending the grater part of the trip thus far resting. "Make it quick, we haven't got much time."

Dragon star nodded. "Of course." She waited until the officer stood to the side before speaking. "Kayla, what could you have been thinking? You should not be taking such risks with your health." Sailor Dragon Star lightly and quietly started. "You need to be more careful—"

"Iron Mouse is aboard the ship. I don't have much time, and doubt I'll be able to escape to teleport back on board." "Kayla's words were low, icy, and froze Sailor Dragon Star mid-rant. All thoughts about scolding the elder princess about her health had been forgotten as the gravity of her words sunk in. One glance over at Usagi, who had broken her gaze with Officer Moody, confirmed the words.

"Usagi saw her first, but you felt her." Sailor Dragon star confirmed her heart caught in her throat. She may not like being a senshi or the duty that came with it. In fact when the "assignment" had been given to her, she could remember feeling anger and resentment. However, upon the confirmation that Iron Mouse had in fact fallowed them to the past, all of that had been replaced by fear. Not for Usagi, sworn princess of the moon, but all the lives forever trapped on an already doomed ocean liner. While none of them could prevent Titanic's fate in four days time, they could at least fight Iron Mouse from taking star seeds, and possibly lives before the fated event took place. A task none of them wished to remotely consider.

"I shall do what I can to see that you, and…. Usagi… remain on board. I cannot fight Iron Mouse alone." Dragon Star assured approaching the Officers who had been conversing with another gentleman. One who appeared to be first-class. From what she could tell, an important man indeed.

"Looks like there has been a change in plans," Harold informed as he approached Kayla and Dragon Star. The Red-haired senshi looked like she was going to say something, but had decided to hear the officer out. Perhaps he carried good news, and she would not be forced to come up with a lie to keep the two women on board for the remainder of the voyage. Kayla on the other hand appeared very much concerned, her breath catching in her throat as she waited for him to continue speaking. "Looks like you will be with us for quite a bit longer."

Kayla could feel herself relax at the news, wanting to know what caused the sudden change of heart. "Oh, I can get off here. I do not wish to cause any more trouble then I have already." She spoke up trying her best to sound sincere and apologetic for her actions. Though she was a bit more relaxed at the sudden news.

Harold nodded, "Mr. Andrews is in the process of looking for a birth for you to sleep tonight." Harold continued on looking at Kayla with a soft smile. Things had to be stressful enough, and he wanted to make this as easy as possible. "I assure you it is no trouble; we only wish that your journey is a safe one. We have taken into consideration that you did not intend on breaking the law which had helped prompt our decision to allow you to remain."

Kayla knew her ill health and the blackout spell she had experienced that afternoon had a lot to do with the reason she had been allowed to stay. Dragon Star had not been on long enough to use any type of influence, though at this point, it might not be needed.

"What about Usagi?" Kayla had finally voiced the question that had been on her mind from the moment that Harold had approached her with the "news". It would do Usagi no good to be trapped in France, unless she managed to make it back to their correct time. Though now the words had been spoken she could not take them back.

"This includes your sister as well. It would not be good to separate you two at this point." Harold replied taking notice how Kayla had visibly relaxed at the news.

"If it helps any, I may be able to clear this matter up, including finding births for my friends." Dragon Star interrupted. "You see, they were supposed to be passangers, though their names might have gotten lost in the mix." Dragon Star then produced two tickets. "I have their tickets right here. I hadn't been able to find them in time, and had been trying to track them down before departure. I am sorry about any confusion this might have caused."

Harold eyed Dragon star and the two slips of paper she held in her hand. He took the papers and inspected them confusion splaying across his features. This had proven to be one unusal voyage, but at least this entire matter should be able to be resolved. He would just have to look for them on the list of passengers they were supposed to have. However, he could see that Kayla's declining health demanded some attention. "Come on, Miss Tsukino. Lets see about getting you something to eat. You must be famished after an afternoon like this."

Kayla gave a mute nod in reply as a small smile formed on her lips. Food did sound quite pleasing at the moment, despite the fact she had been resting. Her blood sugar showed signs of still being quite low. Taking Harold's offered hand, she allowed him to assist her to her feet looping a hand through his offered arm. A cold chill ran down her spine causing her to shiver, as footsteps approached where Sixth Officer Moody, had been trying to get Usagi to respond in some way.

* * *

Iron Mouse had been searching the ship for possible targets ever since she boarded in South Hampton. She had been keeping her eye on Sixth Officer James Moody, ever since Usagi had called her out to be a cold-blooded killer. While her statement would have been true, she relished in the fact that Usagi's words had fallen on deaf ears and the officers thought her nothing more then a trouble maker. Truly she could use this to her advantage.

While James had been distracted, trying to get Usagi to move, Iron Mouse decided this would be the perfect time to take his star seed. She wouldn't even have to announce herself to him, all she would have to do was go for the kill. Even if this proved to be a blank star seed, she could use the resulting phage to her advantage. Between his knowledge of the ship, and the sea in general and his distrust of Tsukino Usagi—whom she suspected to be Sailor Moon—she could surely kill two birds with one stone as the old saying goes. However, there had been one flaw in her plan. As she powered up to take James's star seed, Usagi snapped out of her stooper and knocked the unsuspecting officer to the side.

As James struggled to keep balanced he could only watch wide-eyed as Usagi jumped in front of a woman he did not see approaching. Her wrists were glowing with a gold light, and before he had time to process what he was seeing, the gold light struck Usagi. Her ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the ship as her star seed had been ripped from her body. Her lifeless form fell to the deck with a sickening thud, as her star seed flew into Iron Mouse's waiting hand.


	4. Iron Mouse's first failed attempt a targ

Disclaimer standards apply. I don't own Titanic or Sailor Moon. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: I am going to say this now. The start of this chapter might sound a little rushed. Battle sceanes aren't exactly my strong point, so I might end up making it short and sweet. There will be more in future chapters, but I'll try not to rush them.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It suddenly felt as time suddenly stopped when Usagi's body fell lifelessly to the deck. The strike had happened so fast that no one save for the sailor senshi had felt a thing. And, even with all their power none had been fast enough. The actual target had been unclear, but the result was still the same.

Iron Mouse herself had been shocked. Not that Usagi had stepped in front of her target, but that she carried a "true star seed". She had to hurry and get this prized treasure back to her mistress before anyone could come out of their stunned stoopers to attack. However, as a red phone booth appeared behind her, a gold chain made of hearts trapped the white-haired so-called senshi. With her arms pinned in place she had been forced to drop the shinning star seed, which nearly shattered on the deck. Had it not been for the quick reflexes of Sailor Dragon star, Usagi's precious jewel could have just as easily landed in the ocean. "You'll pay for that you sailor bitches." Iron mouse spout trying to break Sailor Venous's love chain. However, it was obvious the orange sailor's chain had been too strong.

Dragon star slowly approached the still unconscious Usagi and promptly returned her star seed. Color returned to the girl, and she begun to breathe on her own, but consciousness had not returned. That in itself, could take some time. Kayla, who had been watching the exchange, let out the breath she should been holding. Usagi would live, but the mission became crystal clear. They could not leave now. Now that Iron Mouse Usagi carried a true star seed she would continue to be targeted.

"Is she going to be alright?" James found himself asking watching the still slumbering Usagi. He had dropped to his knees to try and help the young girlwhen it was obvious she had stopped breathing.

"She'll eventually wake up and probably won't remember anything." Kayla spoke suddenly revealing she knew a lot more then she'd let on.

A gasp escaped the mouth of Sailor Venus when her love chain shattered. Feeling she had lost the battle, the white-haired woman managed to teleport off. While there had been no phages to fight, the senshi would be hard pressed keeping their secret.

"That woman had been meaning to go after me… didn't she?" again, James asked a question he didn't really want to know the answer too, but at the same time had to know.

All the girls looked at one another no one sure how to respond. "That could have been." Venus finally spoke up. "I didn't see what happened."

James nodded and carefully picked up the still unconscious Usagi. He had heard what his friend and co-worker had said, about the girls being able to stay. However, he wasn't going to take the time to thumb through pages and pages of passanger names to find Usagi's name or room number. She needed to be taken inside and out of the cold as quickly as possible. So, without really thinking it through, James did the only thing he could think of—take her to his quarters where he felt she would be the most safe. When she woke up he could take her to her state room, but for now this was for the best even though it went against several unwritten social rules. At this point he could have cared less about them.

* * *

Harold watched his friend, but didn't say anything. Had he not seen the events unfold for himself he probably would not have believed it. Sailor Venus made her escape during the confusion winking to Dragon Star in the process. The red-haired senshi returned the gesture with a nod of her own, excusing herself claiming it was getting cold and she had yet to find her room and unpack. This left Harold alone with Kayla who didn't appear to offer any new information unless directly questioned. However, she was sweating and did not look well at all. Harold knew she needed to get inside and eat to prevent another repeat episode.

"Come on I'll take you to get some supper." Harold offered extending an arm for her to take. The dinning rooms would have finished meals by now, so he took her to the crew's mess to get her something to eat. His fellow officers might say something, but he doubted very many would be about. They were either sleeping, or working. Kayla needed to eat, and given the hour this was probably the only place to get food.

Kayla for her part had gone extreamly quiet. Harold had not asked about the happenings on deck, and if he didn't pry she would not volunteer information. She had said too much with Usagi's life on the line, but she had to wonder how much she should allow them to know. When food had been offered, Kayla ate it quickly and silently, but no where near how quick Usagi tended to eat. Unlike Usagi, Kayla knew how to eat without making herself sick in the process.

"Want to explain what happened?" Harold inquired causing Kayla to stiffen at the question.

"No." The answer had been short and sweet, but in all honest how could she possibly explain what happened? Sailor Iron Mouse had taken Usagi's star seed when the moon rabbit had jumped in front of Officer Moody. How could she possibly explain the details behind the events? "It's not something easily explained. I'm afraid I cannot offer anymore information at this time."

Harold did not look convinced, but did not press the issue. The brown-haired woman was still recovering from her previous black-out spell, and he doubted pressing her for information would work well. She could possibly snap, and what had happened was not worth a shouting match. "Very well. Come with me lets see if we can't find your room." He had suggested to which Kayla wordlessly complied.

A part of her was thankful Harold hadn't pressed the issue, but a larger part told her the man would not let the event go so easily especially if Iron Mouse were to attack again. And, knowing Usagi carried what she saught, the chances were highly likely the white-haired woman would make a return. At least Usagi would be kept safe for the time being, and that was all that was important. Without sleep, Kayla would not be very personable, and her body demanded she find a bed. Perhaps by morning she could come up with a reasonable explanation without sounding like she had lost her mind. Not that she hadn't felt like she was already there. She felt at least as if she had in fact lost what remained of her mind once she had seen Iron Mouse and was powerless to save Usagi.

Once Kayla had eaten, Harold had kept his word and found Kayla's state room. It hadn't been all that difficult to find, and the strange red-haired woman had been right. Kayla and her sister, Usagi, were in fact passengers on the ship. Kayla found herself thankful once a birth had been located not realizing how tired she was until Harold had released her leaving her to her own devices.

* * *

When Usagi next opened her eyes, she started to panic. It took a few minutes for the young moon princess to realize that she wasn't at home, and she was not late for school. However, it still did not answer the question of where she was, and why she felt like she was moving. Her eyes took in the room around her, but nothing made sense. "Where am I?" she question lo o wh apared to be an empty room.

"You're safe miss Usagi." A male voice answered her.

Usagi opened her mouth to scream once more, but blinked in realization. Upon closer inspection she noticed the room had not been completely empty as she previously had thought. It had been quite small, barely big enough for her, let alone her and the stranger she shared it with. The room held little save for the bed she lie on and a desk with a single lamp. In the chair sat the owner of the voice. "What do you want?" Usagi's voice was shaking, as she sat up pushing back the covers.

"Worry not Miss Usagi. I mean you no harm." The voice continued. "I'm sixth officer James Moody." He stood so Usagi could see him clearly.

"That doesn't answer where I am or how I got to be here." Usagi repeated her heart starting to beat normally once more. "What happened? Where is my sister? How did I get here?"

James laughed but still kept as much distance as he could. "You don't remember the attack do you?"

Usagi had to stop and think. She recalled seeing Sailor Iron Mouse out of the corner of her eye, and she could recall standing to block the white-haired woman from attacking. However, everything after that was a complete blank. "Breifly." Usagi admitted.

"Well, this woman shot this laser-like light from her wrists and your star seed was taken." James tried to explain recalling what he had heard while the senshi faught. "A woman with red hair and a woman dressed in orange and white had managed to recover it, but you had been out ever since. I brought you back here to recover."

Usagi gave a mute nod not sure how to respond. "I guess I'm still on Titanic then." She spoke after a few moments.

James nodded. "Yes, if you would like I'll take you to get some breakfast." He begun. "I'm sure your sister is wondering how you are."

"She's still here too?" Usagi asked laughing when her stomach announced its protests.

"Yes, apparently a friend of yours found your tickets. You will be with us until we reach New York.""

Usagi smiled and nodded a blush staining her checks when her stomach growled again. Normally she could care less, but she found herself in a sudden awkward situation with a man she just met. At least he wasn't trying to chain her to a pipe this time. She said not a word having many more questions, ones she did not expect the man beside her to know. She would have to find out later from her sister. However, all the moon rabbit wanted now was food.

James took Usagi to the Palm cort café where she could get some breakfast. Her sister, Kayla, had just finished breakfast it seemed and appeared to be on her way out. Usagi had not seen her sister, otherwise she probably would have run up and tackled the girl. "Will you require assistance in ordering?" James broke Usagi out of her thoughts after aiding her into a seat."

Usagi started to shake her head picking up a menu, "I—Why didn't I pay more attention in English class?" she moaned in sudden realization.

James found it difficult not to laugh at Usagi's expence, but managed to restrain himself long enough to read the Menu to her and help her to order her food. He wished he had more time to help her out, but he was here to work after all and he was already late for his morning shift. Before the two parted company, James told Usagi he would see her around and advised her to stay out of trouble. Usagi was thankful for the freedom, but didn't know what to do with herself.

She was bored. Normally she could spend hours reading manga or playing video games. However, none of those things existed or rather would not exist for quite some time yet. In fact she didn't even know where her state room was. When James had left, Usagi ate her breakfast before going out on deck to walk around a bit. After all she didn't know where her state room was, so had no other choice.

A few people made comments on her choice of attire, but nothing Usagi couldn't ignore. Since she was on the first-class decks nearest she could tell, the woman probably had nothing better to talk about and were probably just as bored. At least Usagi could easily assume so. Though she did wish she knew where she could find her state room. She wanted to change out of her school uniform, and a nap sounded good right about then too even though the young moon princess had just slept through the night and then some. But, she was a bit bored and sleep was about the only thing she could think of that would keep her out of trouble. If she had to stay out on deck any longer she probably would have thought herself insane. She walked about it several times, and nothing interested her. Perhaps she was to dependant on her video games and television.

Whatever the case, as she rounded the deck for what felt like the millionth time she couldn't help but notice not only did they announce lunch, but Titanic had started to slow to a stop. Usagi thought it was odd, they couldn't have reached New York already? Could they. Nearest she could tell they hadn't been on board more then a day. Nearest she could tell. However, as the ship stopped completely she noticed they weren't even close to shore. Where were they and what was going on? It was at this point that Usagi realized English could have been useful.

Her eyes lit up as people in boats approached the ship with different things apparently to sell. However, the smile vanished when she realized she didn't have any money on her to buy anything. Nor, could she speak English well enough in order to buy anything anyway. Heck, James had to order her breakfast for her. Sighing Usagi retreated into one of the indoor common areas. The warmth was a welcome contrast to the chill out on deck and Usagi smiled. Perhaps exploring the ship wouldn't be as boring as she made it out to be.


End file.
